


Cuddles & Snuggles

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fever, Hugs, Illnesses, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: When Rowena suddenly starts demanding affection, reader gets suspicious.





	Cuddles & Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: just-another-sickfic-blog.tumblr.com/post/163236016772

You were sitting on the couch and reading a book when, all of a sudden, Rowena plopped down beside you, wrapped her arms around you, and buried her head in your chest like a terrified child seeking comfort.

It immediately struck you as odd. Rowena never sought affection first. She accepted it, and reveled and basked in it like the attention whore she was, but she never took the first step. She was still scared of feeling, scared of love. Betrayal clung to her, and along with it shame; she'd  _ let  _ people into her life, let them hurt her, and the memory of that would never go away. She loved you immensely, and she knew you felt the same, but just like habits, old fears died hard. It would take more than two years of a relationship for her to open up.

Book instantly forgotten, you put it aside and looked down at the witch clinging to you as if her life depended on it. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Rowena said in a voice that was a touch too whiny.

You knew better than to take her word for it. She never initiated affection.  _ Never. _ She enjoyed hugs and cuddles as much as the next person, but she only accepted them. She never demanded them.

Except…

The thought filled you with concern. "Rowena, are you okay?"

There  _ were  _ times she asked for hugs, but those were rare: when she was sick, and when a random memory of Lucifer struck her and all she needed was a shoulder to cry it out.

"Did you remember something again? Are you scared?" you asked.

The bastard was dead, and he still wouldn't leave her alone. You doubted he ever would. Unless she found a way to erase him from her head, his shadow would cling to her for as long as she lived.

And so would you. You were never going to leave her alone again.

"No," Rowena replied, unusually quiet. "I'm tired."

A sigh of relief escaped your mouth. Not triggered, then.  _ Good. _ Your hand went to her forehead to check another possibility. Her skin was hot, unusually so, as if the inside of her skull was on fire, boiling her from within. "Honey, you're burning up!"

"I'm fine," she said, pressing herself closer against you, her hold on you tightening. 

"You're not fine," you told her. "You've got a fever."

"It's nothing."

Expect her to play tough. Your girl was nothing if not proud.

"You need to lie down. Come on."

You tried to get up, but Rowena stiffened around you in an attempt to hold you in place. "No," she whined like a child who'd been forbidden candy before dinner.

"Yes," you countered.

While her hold was tight, it was easy for you to untangle from it and get on your feet. Just like with everyone else, sickness made her weak. An ache swelled up in your heart at that. While tiny, Rowena was incredibly strong (and she had muscles to prove it). Weakness was an unnatural look on her.

"Come on. Bedroom. Now."

Your tone left no room for argument. Rowena groaned as you helped her up, unwilling to part with the softness of the couch. As soon as she was on her feet, though, she wrapped herself around you like a snake again. You couldn't resist a smile. She was adorable, completely and utterly so, as soft and gentle as a kitten. A familiar protective instinct bloomed up inside you. You would take care of her. You would tend to her each and every need and hold her, as tightly as she wanted you to, until she got better. She was allowing you to see her vulnerable, something she hadn't done for anyone in centuries; the least you could do was prove you were worthy of that trust.

You led Rowena to the bedroom and tucked her into bed. She refused to let go of you until you promised you would join her after you made her a potion. Baby needed cuddles, and baby would get them. She was on a mission. She still pouted, though, and kept pouting even as she was cocooned in blankets like an infant. A small giggle escaped you at the sight. Even sick, she managed to be adorable. Your girl had talent.

"Don't leave," Rowena said, reaching for your hand.

"I'll be right back," you promised.

"Please." Her lower lip, stuck out in a pout, trembled.

"Honey, it's just a few minutes." Your thumb ran gentle, soothing circles over the top of her hand. "You need that potion. You wanna get better, right?"

She contemplated it for a few seconds, then nodded. "Promise you'll be back?"

"I promise." Even if you wanted to leave her, you couldn't. Not like this. Not when she needed you.

You were back in a flash. Rowena downed the potion with ease, and you crawled under the covers with her. You had no time to make yourself comfortable before she was in your arms, curled up like a kitten. You embraced her right away. She was so tiny, so warm, so fragile.

And, most important of all, she was all yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the ever awesome OswinTheStrange.


End file.
